Season of the leaves (Humanstuck)
by DeartD
Summary: Its the middle of Autumn. karkat and his friends are excited for winter vacation but out of no were karkat starts having these strange dreams of his now deceased friend. Can terezi, find out what's wrong with him before its too late? Rated K for cussing


**-Be the sleeping dumbass-**

**KARKAT:**

You stand up and look around. It's strange, you know your eyes are close, you can feel them shut but at the same time here you are_ seeing_. Seeing yourself walk forward a little.

Everywhere you look is surrounded by black. Only a dim light falls upon you from the void, following. It's freezing. Cold bare feet walk softly, tapping on the marbled floor. You wrap your hands around your arms trying to rub warm the goose-bumps that had quickly appeared as puffs of white mist escape your mouth.

Where the hell was your sweater?

In the dark you hear something. Screaming? Laughter maybe? Whatever it was, it was getting closer. You glance behind you only to find nothing was there. You walk a little faster. Your footsteps echoing on the ebony. But even with the quickened pace the sounds become ever so clearer. It beckons you to listen. It almost sounded to you like a group of people, their voices too hollow and muffled to understand. You felt disgusted, even angry by their calls. They were almost like a constant nagging to you, like a bug that won't stop buzzing in your face. Why didn't the damn things just show themselves? Maybe if you ignored it they would go away.

But it didn't.

The vocals lingered, still trying to pass its echoing onto you. Then surprisingly, when you finally thought it would shut the fuck up it starts to hum. As its jumbled conversations melt into one. Your feet felt numb and your face burn from both the cold and anger. You keep walking trying to ignore it.

But why?

Its gibberish had become a sweet melody to your ears. Your feet begin to slow down. Your eyes start to slack. When was the last time you felt this calm? You can't remember. You are trapped in its song.

Out of the dark a voice, soft and familiar whispers to your ear, you listen. You don't register what it says at first. So it tells you again, ever so calmly...

It whispers of your death.

Fuck.

"Oh come on, don't be scared." It hums. "Things are supposed to end up like this. I' m never wrong. Never. It won't be long from now I think, the days will be shortened for you, your love. You will both die. It's Beautiful actually. You will not see it coming at first. But don't be worried. It won't hurt too much, well for them anyway. You just pay attention and the rest will come later. I'll stay and help. Make sure thing go as-"

"SHUT UP!" You shout. Shut up shut up, shut up!

As the voice goes on it seems to chuckle; low and high voices slightly echoing its every word.

You thud your hands over your ears trying to block the sounds. But it is no use. The voices grow louder and higher screeching around your head like nails grinding on rusted steal. You can't take it any longer. You drop to your knees and shut your eyes trying to hold back tears. "Fucking stop!" You scream.

Surprisingly the yelling quickly muffles, everything drops dead quiet except for the thumping of your heart. The blood has rushed to your head and now you're suddenly exhausted. Right now you're not sure if you should be relieved or terrified.

Lips trembling, you breathe slowly and look up. Not even an inch away, pale glazed eyes stare back at you. it smiled widely showing it's shiny white teeth and blood splattered lips. You almost flip your shit slapping a hand over your mouth, trapping a loud shriek.

"We'll be watching." It says

**_Epilogue:_**

You scream, bolting upright. You find yourself in your room sitting on your bed. Yelling to nothing like a dumbass. What kinda dream was that? You try to sit up but quickly collapse back down to the pillows, pressing your palm to your forehead. Your ears burn and your brain feels as if it just got hit by a sledgehammer. You pinch your eyes shut trying to calm the blow of nausea.

You sit there for a while, head down, starring at the covers. That face, that hair, those stupid teeth. Was that who you saw, that long ago memory of a friend you so deeply cared for, now coming back to haunt you? But why him and now of all times. "sigh... fuck. Why Captor...?" you whisper, rubbing your eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. idk but sorry for any typing errors. no rude comments please. _**

**_ps. _****_I don't own the cover picture but I really wanted to use it. credit to original owner._**


End file.
